Shun Reitaki
Shun Reitaki (霊滝旬, Reitaki Shun) also known as the “Silent Assassin” is the captain of the Second Division and head of Onmitsukido. Appearance Shun’s eyes are milky blue, with a scar that runs across his face horizontally which resulted in him becoming blind. Though it doesn’t affect his mobility in anyway. He has shoulder length black tousled hair and light sun kissed skin. He does not wear tabi with his waraji, like many of the other shinigami, he prefers to go without. His haori is sleeveless and his Shihakusho is standard, but he does sport a pair of sunglasses giving to him by Kōsui for his birthday. Personality Shun is a kindhearted fellow with the tendency to "accidentally" backhand his rivals, using the excuse: "I was feeling for the wall, sorry whoever I slapped." He gets along great with everyone he meets, and rarely loses his kind smile. He can be deadly if someone hurts/threatens his younger brothers or friends. When he's angry, some people have said his eye twitches and he "oozes a deadly aura". He's hard-working, and focuses on everything he can. He once commented that since he can't see, he feels out a persons presence and "sees" everything about them, including their intentions. History Shun grew up in the Rukongai District 73. Being one of the higher districts, he got into many fights. In one particular fight, while protecting Kōsui and his brother Uryō, one of the attackers drew a knife and cut him horizontally across his face.This is how he lost his eyesight. After moving into the lower districts closer to the Seireitei, Shun went to the Shinō Academy. He finished the 6-year course in half the time most needed, and entered the Gotei 13 as a seated officer. After training for 10 years to attain and perfect his Bankai, Shun attained his captain rank. After his promotion, Kōsui gave him a pair of sunglasses he had bought with his allowance Shun sent the boys every month since his graduation for his "birthday", being the day he met the twins. Powers & Abilities Shun has a special ability that allows him to focus on reiryoku to form a shape in his mind, humanoid or not. This makes up for his loss of sight. Shunpo Master: Shun is one of the few people to master to art of Hohō. Unlike most people, Shun has the ability to use Utsusemi (空蝉; cicada, referencing their molting). While he is fast enough to confuse a Shunpo Expert, making them believe he simply disappeared and reappeared somewhere else, other Shunpo Masters can easily see him move. *'Utsusemi' (空蝉; Cicada): Way of Onmitsu, 3rd of the Shihou. It allows for a movement at great speed, leaving at least one tangible after-image behind. Hakuda Master: As the leader of the Onmitsukidō and the Detention Unit, Shun shows to have a vast understanding of how he should fight hand-to-hand. He is actually better at fighting without his sword, than he is with. When he does use his Zanpakutō, he's often commenting on how, "It feels like I'm swinging around a stick, and I don't know if I'm hitting my mark." Master Swordsmanship Specialist: As a captain of the Gotei 13, Shun has mastered both his Shikai and Bankai. He can fight on par with most senior captains of the Gotei 13. As such, he is classified as a Master of Zanjutsu, the Art of the Sword. Master Assassin: As the Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukidō, Shun is one of the foremost masters of the art of assassination. He has shown impressive skill in staying hidden and unseen. When necessary, he can effectively exploit having a advantage against an opponent or hiding her presence, often using this advantage when he and Kōri decide to prank one another. Kidō Master: Since Shun has great control of his reiatsu, he can use Kidō without an incantation up to Hadō #73 and Bakudō #73. However, that does not stop him from preforming a level ninety spell or higher, or from using Nijū Eishō (二重詠唱, lit. "Double Incantation"), which involves mixing the incantations of two or more Kidō spells together to save time and confuse his opponents. He's well-versed in all incantations of Hadō #88 to Hadō #96 (though its use is forbidden) and Bakudō #75 to Bakudō #81. Immense Spiritual Pressure: As a captain of the Gotei 13, Shun has an incredible amount of spiritual energy. Due to his blindness and ability to form the shapes of object in his mind, Shun has an impressive level of reiatsu control. Zanpakutō Meikaku ito (明確意図, Clear Intentions) takes the appearance of a tsurugi blade when sealed. The hilt is wrapped with a blueish-green cloth and has a regular rectangular hand guard. *'Shikai': The trigger command for Meikaku ito it is "Show the lies" (を表示ザ嘘, O hyōji za uso). Meikaku ito becomes a short wakizashi, capable of close ranged attacks. The hand guard becomes more narrow, and oval like. Engraved in it is an outline of the human eye. The handle gains a deeper blue color, looking like the sky. **'Miezaru' (見えざる,'' Unseen''):' When in Shikai, Shun can control the light around him to make him "disappear". It is an instantaneous process, making one believe he used a silent shunpo. When his opponent isn't looking directly at him, he attacks, silent like an assassin. That is the only ability he ever uses when in Shikai. It is one of the few abilities of his that has a name. It is the only one he whispers under his breathe to activate. *'Bankai: Kanzen Meikaku ito (完全明確意図, Completely Clear Intentions) causes Shun's sword to disappear completely, giving the illusion that he has no weapon. That is not true, as his sword becomes translucent. If it were to be seen, Shun's Bankai turns into a Japanese long sword. The hand guard curls towards his hands, giving a crescent moon shaped appearance. **When he swings his sword, Shun can control how long his sword becomes and how fast it changes. He does not need to call out any attack name, as most of his attacks are self-made and have no name. **'Kikoenai Himitsu' (聞こえない秘密, Inaudible Secrets) If he ever uses this, it enables him to make a target deaf, and sometimes mute, for when he has to kill silently. It prevents the target from hearing him move to kill, and screaming if he's seen. Trivia *Shun likes meeting new people, challenging (and usually winning) against his friends in a martial arts competitions, and going to the beach (however rare) with his brothers. *He enjoys playing with whittling sticks, sword fighting, martial arts, and playing tops with Rukongai children. *He doesn't like being told what to do, or loud noises. Quotes Creator Shun Reitaki is created and owned by YaoiFangasm who can be found on Deviantart.com Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Second Division Category:Shinigami